Not the Only Evil Genius
by mah29732
Summary: Shao Khan has decided to take on a new quest in his conquests by targeting the planet Mobius to acquire the almighty powerful Master Chaos Emerald...so that he may use its strength to finally take hold of Earth.
1. Shao Khan's New Focus

Not the Only Evil Genius

Chapter 1: Shao Khan's New Focus

Shao Khan had grown weary over trying to takeover Earth Realm countless of times of failures, but he has overheard rumors of another realm of Mobius holding the possible key that could help him get the edge he needed to takeover Earth Realm for good. The power of the Master Chaos Emerald was the key that the Emperor of Outworld needed to achieve in acquiring its massive power so that no warrior would dare oppose his reign.

"Trusted adviser" said Shao Khan as Shang Tsang who approached the Emperor who was sitting on his throne, "you may stand up."

"Yes my Emperor" said Shang Tsang after he bowed down before Shao Khan, "we have received reports from our scouts that they have managed to find what seems to be the Master Chaos Emerald you have been searching for."

"Ha, not even the mightiest of warriors like Liu Kang can even now defeat me, and neither shall Raiden as well" laughed Shao Khan, "but who are the players of this realm?"

"There are already adversaries out to acquire the Master Chaos Emerald, an Echidna of the realm known as Enerjak and his Dark Brotherhood, Mammoth Mongol and also the notorious Eggman" continued Shang Tsang.

"I shall make examples of them first by unleashing my forces upon them when they least expect it" marked Shao Khan in a defiant mood.

Indeed Enerjak, Mammoth Mongol along with Eggman were all facing off in a final battle to fight for the Chaos Emerald, Knuckles and the other Freedom Fighters were already pinned down and all seemed pretty loss for them. Not even Sonic could even get close to smack any of the foes down as they were busy concentrating on the emerald itself. Suddenly a ball of fire out of nowhere appeared from the sky, it was in reality a portal opening up thanks to the efforts of Quan Chi and Shang Tsang, as the fireball headed downward toward where the trio of foes were fighting to get their hands on the Chaos Emerald, Shao Khan himself appeared before the trio.

"You shall never retrieve this because it is mine!" roared Shao Khan.

Enerjak was the first one to make the mistake in charging against Shao Khan, with one smack from the Emperor's hammer, Enerjak fell flat to the ground shocking members of the Dark Legion. Mammoth Mongol then was the next one to make the attempt against Shao Khan, as the mammoth charged at the Emperor at full speed, all it took was one strong punch from the Emperor, and a green fireball targeting the mammoth. Next came Eggman who began to send in his robots to do his dirty work, Shao Khan made quick work against the robots.

"You think you can just barge in from wherever you came to take what's rightfully mine?" roared Eggman.

Suddenly a skull fireball from Quan Chi came right toward Eggman knocking Eggman down.

"I am sure he can" said Quan Chi as he appeared along with Shang Tsang.

"Quickly, we have to stop them from getting the emerald, there is only one way of doing so and we have to sadly destroy it" said Knuckles.

As the villains fought with the new foe on the field, Knuckles ordered Rouge to target the chaos emerald in attempts to destroy it.

"She's gone mad!" cried Mammoth Mongol who noticed Rogue was trying to aim her blaster with the other Freedom Fighters targeting the chaos emerald.

"You fools, they're trying to destroy it!" cried Enerjak.

Shao Khan then immediately raised his staff and suddenly a shield ended up engulfing around himself and the chaos emerald.

"This will be mine!" laughed Shao Khan.

The Emperor then ordered his elite forces to scatter the Mobians away from his sight.

"Eradicate them" ordered Shao Khan to his generals whom ended up obeying his command.

His generals ranging from Sheeva to Quan Chi, Shang Tsang, Motaro, Kitaro and Goro all ended up chasing out the Mobians from the vicinity. Both Kitaro and Goro were taking on Mammoth Mongol while Shang Tsang with the help of his other helpers like Reptile made quick work in scattering the Dark Legion leaders away from the chaos emerald. Shang Tsang and Quan Chi ended up targeting Enerjak and Eggman as they engaged them. The battle was so intense that the Freedom Fighters managed to scatter about being able to flee the scene. It was then that Raiden who was observing this as he felt Shao Khan could try to take another realm had chosen to take this one instead of Earth.

"This is most disturbing" said Fujin who showed up with Raiden as the two observed the Freedom Fighters fleeing from the battlefield.

"Shao Khan has violated this realm's sovereignty like he has done with ours" said Raiden.

"These beings, they know nothing on how to fight a foe like Shao Khan" said Fujin who had sympathy for the Mobians.

"I know, that is why I have devised up a plan, I know that Shao Khan is attempting to tap into the power of the mighty Master Chaos Emerald that this realm has great value in strength" continued Raiden.

"And your plan?" asked Fujin.

"Bring the Earth warriors here to train the Mobians as best as they can to ward off Shao Khan" said Raiden, "whatever powers the Master Emerald has, Shao Khan will end up using it to conquer Earth Realm with it."

As the two Earth gods prepared their plan, they had hoped that the Freedom Fighters themselves hadn't lost hope yet at least.


	2. Putting the Plan Together

Chapter 2: Putting the Plan Together

Both Earth gods wanted to implement their plans ASAP, so they had gathered the Earth warriors back in the Earth Realm to devise up their strategy among them.

"So why do we have to be worried about someone like Shao Khan invading another realm besides ours?" asked Jax.

"It is because that realm has something that Shao Khan can use against us in the future" continued Raiden, "Shao Khan has acquired a powerful Master Chaos Emerald and he intends to acquire and tap into its power for his own use."

"Just imagine if he acquires such power" continued Fujin, "he'll be able to take even an Elder God down with one blow."

"Then that is why he must be stopped at all costs" said Liu Kang, "we'll head toward Mobius immediately to train whatever Mobians we can find to stop Shao Khan."

"Great, there isn't that much time left" said Raiden.

As for the Mobians themselves, the ones whom were originally after the Master Chaos Emerald themselves soon found themselves in shackles of Shao Khan. Eggman, Enerjak and Mammoth Mongol in particular felt the agony of defeat as they sat in their cells.

"This is humiliating!" cried Enerjak.

"Don't make any I want to call my lawyer jokes here" said Mammoth Mongol.

"Enough!" cried Eggman, "We really need to come up with a plan to escape."

"Escape, there is no escape!" roared a voice belonging to Kano as he came into the scene with Goro and Kitaro into the scene, "The reason why you three are being kept alive by the Emperor is because he knows you have some knowledge on how to use these chaos emeralds."

"So what does he want from us?" asked Enerjak.

"Shao Khan knows what kind of powers you possess, he has the rest of your followers known as the Dark Legion already doing hard labor tasks for the Emperor" remarked Goro to Enerjak.

"He'd like to have an interrogation just between you and him" added Kitaro.

As Enerjak indeed was brought out of his cell in special handcuffs that were placed onto him, he was escorted by both Goro and Kitaro toward the Emperor's new chambers for Mobius. The Chaos Emerald itself was in the center of the throne room as the Emperor himself wanted to know how he'd be able to tap into the Chaos Emerald's powers. Enerjak was brought into the throne room by Kitaro and Goro.

"Leave, I need to have a little chat" said Shao Khan.

"I must say you're quite impressive for a conqueror" said Enerjak.

"So, I see you're the kind who tries to do this as well, but maybe you should have tried harder, because then you wouldn't have become my prisoners" laughed Shao Khan.

"Listen, I do know of someone who can probably teach you how to use chaos control, I do not know it myself, but there is one Mobian known as Shadow the Hedgehog whom can be able to do just that" said Enerjak.

"Hmm, interesting, and how do you know this?" asked Shao Khan.

"Eggman knows it very well on chaos control" continued Enerjak who had hoped the Emperor would move onto interrogating Eggman instead of him.

Shao Khan quickly became quite interested in this Shadow the Hedgehog, so he had Sektor come into the scene with his fellow cybernetic ninjas ready for anything.

"I am placing a bounty on capturing a Mobian known as Shadow the Hedgehog" continued Shao Khan to Sektor, "and I want you Lin Kuei ninjas to capture him."

"Affirmative, consider the subject captured" continued Sektor as he and his cybernetic ninjas headed out.

Meanwhile for the Freedom Fighters themselves, they found themselves scattered after Shao Khan had landed his invasion force onto Mobius from his realm of Outworld. Sonic was desperately trying to contact Sally and the other Freedom Fighters with communication gone dead between the two things didn't look so certain. It was then that Raiden noticed the blue hedgehog's frustration.

"I see you're having trouble trying to contact your friends in this dire time" said Raiden.

"Who the heck are you, you wouldn't be one of those invaders wouldn't you?" asked Sonic to Raiden.

"So, you're looking for a fight?" asked Sonic to Raiden.

Raiden didn't want to provoke the blue hedgehog, but he had no choice but to show he didn't intend to harm him in any manner.

"Listen, I am here to help you and your friends" continued Raiden.

"Let's see what skills you got" said Sonic.

"This should be rather interesting" said Raiden.

Raiden charged at Sonic with his lightning torpedo attack against the blue hedgehog, but the blue hedgehog was able to dodge Raiden in the nick of time. The blue hedgehog was rather impressed with the kind of speed Raiden had.

"I must say, that you're almost as fast as I am" said Sonic.

"Almost?" asked Raiden, "Let's see for it ourselves."

Raiden then charges up again and runs toward the blue hedgehog, the blue hedgehog darts around the Thunder God who ends up shooting lightning at the blue hedgehog, but the blue hedgehog ends up spinning around which deflects the lightning toward Raiden shocking the Thunder God with his own lightning.

"I see, you already know how to fight, but tell me, do you know how to fight your new foe?" asked Raiden to Sonic.

"Why are you asking me that?" asked Sonic.

"I am Raiden, Thunder God from Earth Realm, I have come here to help train you and your friends to fight against Shao Khan who is going to tap into the Master Chaos Emerald from your realm into ours" continued Raiden, "he must be stopped at all cost, we cannot waste anymore time."

Raiden had hoped to convince the blue hedgehog to follow him on his quest, but the two didn't realize that Sektor was on the war path in trying to apprehend Shadow the Hedgehog, along with also Knuckles which Enerjak also gave hints on who was the guardian of the Master Chaos Emerald.


	3. Sektor's Targets

Chapter 3: Sektor's Targets

Sektor along with a squad of cybernetic ninjas from the Lin Kuei began to search for their main target Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow who was trying to find a way on how to get on the good side of the Dark Legion by freeing some of their leaders including Enerjak from prison didn't realize he was being watched by Sektor from up high.

"Target located" said Sektor, "move on in."

Shadow was trying his best to come up with a strategy to rescue Lien-Da who was stuck in a concentration camp organized by Shao Khan and his minions. But as the black hedgehog was trying to come up with a strategy as he had no other place to draw his plans but in the sand he could see a few shadows hovering over him.

"You know it's rude to disrupt someone who is trying to do intelligence work here" said Shadow.

"You are wanted by Shao Khan for questioning on the chaos control powers" said Sektor.

"So, you're one of them are you?" laughed Shadow as he was itching for a fight with the cybernetic ninja.

Sektor ended up charging toward Shadow to which Shadow ended up grabbed Sektor's fist then ended up punching Sektor which the cybernetic ninja flew a few feet which his comrades ended up getting right out of the way.

"You must be a strong warrior, but that won't stop me from taking you down" said Sektor.

"I am ready for anything that you can throw at me" laughed Shadow.

Suddenly Sektor began to fire missiles right toward Shadow, the black hedgehog ended up dodging the oncoming missiles, the fight was being watched carefully by Cyrax who had sensed that Sektor was near thanks to Cyrax's own cybernetic technology. He could tell that Shadow was evenly matched with Sektor in the fight that neither one of them was gaining any ground at all.

"Interesting, the black hedgehog knows how to fight well" said Cyrax, "but he won't be able to stop Sektor if he brings in some of his cybernetic friends."

It was then that Sektor's cybernetic ninja allies joined in on the fight against Shadow to which Shadow knew he couldn't take them all on at once. Each of the cybernetic ninjas zoomed right toward Shadow and smacked him pretty good before he could realize it, he found himself on the ground with Sektor looking down at the black hedgehog.

"There is no place to run" said Sektor.

But as Sektor and his cybernetic ninja allies were going to capture Shadow, Cyrax ended up throwing some ball bombs toward Sektor and the cybernetic ninjas to which they all began to scatter about as Cyrax came toward Shadow's rescue.

"Another one?" cried Shadow.

"I am not here to harm you" replied Cyrax, "I am here to help you."

"Look pal, I do not need your help, I was doing fine on my own until you came along" continued Shadow.

"Really that's not how I saw it" replied Cyrax.

"You have interfered with Shao Khan for the last time, you're a disgrace to the Lin Kuei and all that it stands for!" roared Sektor as he spotted Cyrax.

"It is you who are a disgrace toward the Earth Realm and its subjects!" continued Cyrax who boosted right back at Sektor, "You're nothing more than a pawn for Shao Khan!"

Sektor in a fit of rage charges at Cyrax pummeling his former comrade, Shadow ends up helping out Cyrax by zooming right toward Sektor and punching the cybernetic ninja pretty fast to which sent Sektor flying into the air.

"I was going to do something like that before you showed up" said Shadow.

Sektor ended up recovering from the attack and began to fire missiles at the two along with the other cybernetic ninja allies of Sektor. The two did their best to dodge the oncoming missiles toward them.

"There's no way we can out run them all!" cried Cyrax.

"There is one option that'll have to do in a situation like this" replied Shadow.

Shadow ends up grabbing Cyrax and using his chaos control to teleport him and the cybernetic ninja friend of his away from Sektor and the other cybernetic ninjas.

"Targets searching for targets" said Sektor as he began to scan the area.

Both Cyrax and Shadow were nowhere to be found as Sektor continued to search along with the other cybernetic ninjas, meanwhile for another one of Sektor's targets, Knuckles along with Locke's spirit were doing their best to find the others whom had fled when Shao Khan made a surprise invasion of Mobius, Shao Khan's forces had taken over much of the Floating Island, along with other surrounding land masses below, the Emperor's main goal indeed was going to tap into the Master Chaos Emerald itself.

"I must say these are dark times" said Locke to his son.

"Sadly yes, this is an unknown foe that we have never faced before" continued Knuckles.

"I sense that we're not alone here" said Locke as he felt Nightwolf's presence.

"You must be the guardian of the chaos emerald that Raiden talked about to me" said Nightwolf as he appeared.

"That depends, are you friend or foe?" asked Knuckles.

"Let's find out how skillful you really are" said Nightwolf who was prepared to spar with Knuckles.


	4. Nightwolf's Spar

Chapter 4: Nightwolf's Spar

Nightwolf was rather unsure of Knuckles' ability to defend himself let alone if he could face Shao Khan and anyone of his followers. The Native American warrior took the first charge by firing an arrow at the Echidna who ended up getting hit by the arrow at first.

"You need training and fast if you are going to be able to face Shao Khan and his followers" said Nightwolf.

"You know a lot about my new foe" continued Knuckles.

"That's because we Earth warriors had fought him before, you Mobians have rarely seen someone like that in action" continued Nightwolf.

Nightwolf then continued to fire various arrows toward the Echidna, but Knuckles was able to dodge the oncoming arrows this time, the Echidna eventually managed to deliver a hard uppercut toward Nightwolf then pummeled him as he fell right onto the ground.

"A good start" said Nightwolf, "let's see if you can manage my combos."

Nightwolf then charged again toward Knuckles and pummeled the Echidna pretty good with a few combos, along with a round house kick sending the Echidna flying into the air and crashing on the ground.

"Ha, I am a good fighter and you're going to need to learn more skills if you want to defeat Shao Khan" said Nightwolf.

As the two continued to spar with each other, Sektor who was still searching for Shadow ended up noticing two beings in the distance whom were sparing. One of the beings was another target of Sektor's namely Knuckles who was the Guardian of the Master Chaos Emerald.

"We have no time to waste, we have found one of the other targets" said Sektor.

Sektor and the cybernetic ninjas ended up speeding up toward where the two were sparing with Nightwolf nor Knuckles realizing that they were being surrounded by Sektor and his cybernetic ninjas. Both Nightwolf and Knuckles ended up noticing the cybernetic ninjas and Sektor.

"You two are under arrest by the order of Shao Khan" said Sektor.

Sektor then orders his cybernetic ninja allies to attack both of them. Knuckles along with Nightwolf ended up fighting back at the cybernetic ninjas whom were coming toward them in waves. It was just then that Cyrax and Shadow who had ventured what they thought was a safe place thanks to Shadow's Chaos Control powers noticed the fight below.

"It sounds like they need our help" said Cyrax.

"Why should I help?" asked Shadow.

"Because if you do not and they find us, we'll be captured as well" continued Cyrax.

Shadow ended up barging into the scene using his chaos control powers smashing one of the cybernetic ninjas down while Cyrax entered the scene as well.

"So you have decided to show yourself once more" said Sektor to Cyrax, "I will enjoy beating you down."

Sektor ended up pummeling Cyrax down with a few combos, but Shadow along with Knuckles and Nightwolf tagged along to come to Cyrax's defense.

"You cannot defeat all three of us" said Nightwolf to Sektor.

Nightwolf charged by shooting arrows at Sektor, while Shadow ended up pummeling Sektor with fast punches with Knuckles doing the same as well. Sektor and the other remaining cybernetic ninjas had no other choice but to flee from the scene, Shadow would have to put off his rescue mission for the Dark Legion temporarily as he had to regroup with the Earth warriors, as for the other Earth warriors, Liu Kang along with Kung Lao were searching the forest where Freedom Fighter leaders like Sally had ventured through since Shao Khan's invasion. They were being followed by Reptile and Noob Sabiot as they were also searching for any victims as well.

"I think we're being followed" said Kung Lao to Liu Kang.

"How can you tell?" asked Liu Kang.

"Look it's so the obvious" said Kung Lao who sensed Reptile's presence.

"So you have managed to spot me have you?" asked Reptile as he showed up, "I was just following you two to find any more victims for the Emperor."

Reptile ended up charging at both the two warriors he ended up pummeling both Liu Kang and Kung Lao to the ground, as the two got up, Liu Kang fired some fireballs at Reptile, but Reptile ended up turning invisible and started to deliver several combos to Liu Kang, and tossed the warrior smashing him right toward Kung Lao. The fighting got the attention of Bunnie and Sally whom were in the forest with the other Freedom Fighters who had fled Shao Khan's wrath. Both Liu Kang and Kung Lao were getting pummeled by Reptile, yet another warrior Noob Sabiot was waiting in the shadows observing the trio fight among each other.

"Hurry we have to help them!" said Sally as she came into the scene with Bunnie.

As both of them joined to help out Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Sally ended up kicking Reptile down with Bunnie trying to smash Reptile with her robotic arm. As Reptile continued to fight Sally and Bunnie, both Liu Kang and Kung Lao recovered from Reptile's attacks and helped both of them out. As for Noob Sabiot he continued to remain in the shadows as he watched Reptile flee from the scene, for Noob himself he decided to continue to follow the four warriors and plan his attack accordingly unlike Reptile's sloppiness.


	5. Forest Shadow

Chapter 5: Forest Shadow

As Liu Kang and Kung Lao celebrated their victory with their new friends they were still unaware of Noob Sabiot's presence within the surrounding forest who was observing them drawing up a plan that the shadowy ninja was indeed making sure this news would reach the Emperor and more importantly Quan Chi and Shinnok.

"We're going to need everyone of you to join us so that we'll be able to defeat Shao Khan" said Liu Kang.

"I understand, I'll make sure we'll get in contact with every Freedom Fighter that's available" said Sally.

As Sally went to contact the other Freedom Fighters who had survived Shao Khan's wrath, Kung Lao felt uneasy as he sensed there was someone still watching them in the forest.

"Is your friend paranoid?" asked Bunnie to Liu Kang.

"No, he's just eh, concern" replied Liu Kang.

"I'm going to take a walk" said Kung Lao as he headed off.

The lone warrior still felt some presence of some sort was lurking in the forest, Noob knew he had to move quickly, Barraka who was preparing an ambush against the Freedom Fighters was awaiting for him impatiently.

"Well, it's about time!" said Barraka who was rather impatient with Noob.

"I had to trend lightly, Shaolin monks are in the area" continued Noob.

"Who cares, they'll soon join those pathetic Freedom Fighters that Mobius' top so-called conquerors have been yapping about!" laughed Baraka.

"I must go" said Noob.

"Yea, leave the job to me and my friends" laughed Baraka.

Baraka and his Tarkatas started to roam through the forest, Kung Lao could see them as he watched them from afar coming toward the way where Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were.

"I knew it" said Kung Lao.

Baraka was thrilled as he and his fellow Tarkatas were racing toward what seemed like some trapped vermin ready to meet a dead end literally. But as one of the Tarkatas ended up showing up first, Kung Lao launched his hat which knocked down the Tarkata unconscious.

"Hey, what the?" cried Baraka as he looked around trying to smell who was around, "So yourself!"

"My, you're quite the sloppy one, probably a worse fighter than Reptile" said Kung Lao as he hopped right down from his hiding place.

"What?" cried Baraka, "How dare you compare me to someone more inferior!"

Baraka hissed at Kung Lao as he was ready for a fight, meanwhile Liu Kang ended up encountering a Tarkata as he ended up delivering some blows toward it.

"We're being followed, Kung Lao must need our help" said Liu Kang to Sally and Bunnie.

As Liu Kang along with Sally, Bunnie ran toward Kung Lao's aide, Kung Lao was able to easily be able to beat up Baraka no problem as the others watched Sally really wondered if Kung Lao needed their help.

"Looks like your friend has the handle on this one" said Sally.

"Ha, you can mock the Tarkatas no more!" roared Baraka.

Suddenly more Tarkatas sprung up from the bushes nearby and charged at the four warriors.

"We're going to need some backup on this one" said Sally.

Sally and Bunnie joined in with the two Shaolin monks and began to fight with the Tarkatas which ended up alerting the Chaotix Team led by temporary leaders Espio and Julie-Su.

"They're in trouble" said Espio.

Espio raced toward their aide by knocking down a few Tarkatas, Vector ended up charging at a few Tarkatas smashing some of them to the ground. Julie-Su ended up delivering several good combos toward a few oncoming Tarkatas knocking some of them into each other. Charmy swarmed toward one of the Tarkatas making it impossible for the Tarkata to hit the buzzing bee.

"Annoying pest!" cried the Tarkata.

The Tarkata was eventually knocked out by Espio, as for Baraka he soon found himself surrounded and nowhere else to go.

"I-I-I can take you all on!" hissed Baraka.

Baraka soon found himself cornered, but suddenly there was another warrior out of nowhere who ended up coming to his rescue, Scorpion who ended up emerging out of nowhere thanks to his own teleporting powers and grabbing Baraka in the nick of time. As the two ended up leaping out into a safer area Baraka was confronted by Quan Chi.

"I must say you disappoint me Baraka" said Quan Chi.

"Hey, I tried to do my best!" hissed Baraka.

"It wasn't your best" continued Quan Chi, "Scorpion, your serves are no longer needed."

"About time" laughed Scorpion as he headed off.

Baraka was defeated and felt shame, but a certain Motaro hoped to achieve where the Tarkata left off. The Centurion was observing the movements of Sonic and Raiden as they were trying to meet up with the others. He and a few other Centurions were mounting an attack formation against the Freedom Fighters in their meeting place.

"This should be fun" laughed Motaro to which he turned toward his fellow Centurions, "prepare for battle!"

The Earth warriors and their Mobian counterparts had indeed gathered to devise up a plan on how to take on Shao Khan, as for Shadow he felt he needed more time before he could initiate his rescue plan for members of the Dark Legion.


	6. Mortaro's Raid

Chapter 6: Mortaro's Raid

Mortaro and his Centurions mounted in ready for an attack against the Freedom Fighters and their Earth counterparts.

"It's time we finally time them all on!" laughed Mortaro.

Mortaro led his Centurions where Raiden was having his meeting with his Mobian counterparts when the head Centurion attacked.

"It's Mortaro!" cried Raiden.

Mortaro and his Centurions quickly surrounded both the Earth warriors and the Freedom Fighters.

"Ha, this time I finally got you, there is nowhere to run!" laughed Mortaro, "I'll finish what the others could not!"

The Earth warriors knew what they were dealing with as one Centurion made his move, Jax ended up delivering an uppercut to the Centurion, Sonya ended up doing a few combos toward another one that was making his move. Their Mobian counterparts saw their chance as well and joined in, Mortaro soon faced off with Sonic.

"I am going to make sure you will never see the light of day" laughed Mortaro.

Mortaro charged at the blue hedgehog, but Sonic ended up dodging Mortaro as he literally tried to squash him. He then fired some fireballs from his tail targeting the blue hedgehog, but Sonic was able to dodge them as well. The blue hedgehog then moved around Mortaro and ended up making a fast dash toward him punching Mortaro a bit. The Centurion then picked up the blue hedgehog and then threw him several feet away from him.

"You cannot defeat me" laughed Mortaro.

"Willing to try to take on another challenger?" asked Shadow as he stepped in.

"Always glad to punish more" laughed Mortaro.

Mortaro charged toward Shadow as he tried to knock the black hedgehog down, but Shadow used his chaos control powers and teleported right behind Mortaro and ended up punching the Centurion from behind. The black hedgehog then ended up grabbing Mortaro's own tail.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Shadow.

Shadow then began to run really fast while holding onto Mortaro's tail, the Centurion tried his best to free himself, but it was no use. Shadow swung Mortaro around, but wasn't able to throw him just made the Centurion a bit dizzy.

"I am going to make you pay for that!" roared Mortaro.

Mortaro charged at the black hedgehog, but Shadow ended up using his chaos control to dodge the Centurion and ended up initiating a combo against Mortaro. Another Centurion rudely ran right into Shadow and pummeled the black hedgehog down. As the fighting intensified between the Freedom Fighters, Earth warriors and the Centurions, Raiden joined into helping the two hedgehogs as he used his torpedo attack at Mortaro.

"So you think you can beat me?" laughed Mortaro.

"Ha, why not try it and see for yourself?" laughed Raiden.

Mortaro charged at Raiden, but the Thunder God ended up teleporting right behind Mortaro and ended up pummeling him with combos. He then made another attempt on Raiden, and yet again Raiden managed to give Mortaro a few more combos. Mortaro would eventually be beaten back with the help of Fujin as he and the other Centurions fled, Raiden was relieved that both the Earth warriors and the Mobians had worked together.

"I think we need to come up with a plan of action if we want to stop Shao Khan" said Raiden.

"And what might that be?" asked Sally.

"First we're going to need to free some of the prisoners he's holding" continued Raiden.

"I can lead that" said Shadow as it fell right into his plans.

"Good, Cyrax along with Sub-Zero will be helping you" continued Raiden, "we should also create a distraction for the Emperor himself, someone who'd be able to boast about challenging him while we secure the Master Chaos Emerald."

"Leave that to me" laughed Sonic.

As the Earth warriors and their Mobian counterparts prepared for the assault, Lien-Da was sadly in shackles in a gulag run by Shang Tsang who was overseeing it with his ally Reiko.

"I do not understand why the Emperor wants us to oversee someone like her" said Shang Tsang.

"She must be an obvious elite member of the Dark Legion, therefore she'd be dangerous if she was led out" continued Reiko.

"Hmm, interesting point" said Shang Tsung.

As the two continued to ensure security for Shao Khan's gulag over the Dark Legion, they were unaware that they were going to be Shadow's first target.


	7. Shadow's Agenda

Chapter 7: Shadow's Agenda

Shadow was not interested in helping the Earth warriors as he had his own ideas and plans for conquest, but he had no alternatives to go to but to support the Earth warriors for the time being. The black hedgehog along with Sub-Zero and Cyrax began to scout out a gulag owned by the Emperor himself where Shang Tsang was the main caretaker of the gulag in question.

"It seems the concentration camp is being heavily guarded" said Cyrax as he was using his x-ray night vision installed into his cybernetic technology to scan the area.

"Which is why I am prepared to use this up my sleeve" said Shadow referring about his chaos control powers.

Shadow then applied his chaos control powers and teleported himself along with Sub-Zero and Cyrax right into the concentration camp itself. A few guards noticed the trio but were quickly taken down by them.

"Split up, we'll cover more ground" said Shadow.

As the trio headed off in their own directions it was time for Shadow to put his rescue plans into action. The black hedgehog headed down toward a corridor that seemed heavily guarded where Lien-Da might be located as she was the key to the Dark Legion itself.

"So we have here an intruder" said a voice behind Shadow.

As the black hedgehog turns around he notices Reiko and a few guards with him.

"Stand aside" said Reiko to the guards, "I shall handle this one."

"Oh you have no idea who you're messing with" laughed Shadow as he was ready for a fight.

Reiko charged at the black hedgehog and delivered a few combos toward him, but Shadow ended up using his chaos control to dodge some oncoming ninja stars that were coming right at him, he appeared right behind Reiko and then pummeled him with combos. Reiko ended up recovering from the attack and charged at the black hedgehog delivering a few more combos at him sending the black hedgehog crashing right into the wall.

"I thought you were Mr. Tough Guy" laughed Reiko as he continued to mock Shadow as he got up.

"You have no idea what I can really do you fool" replied Shadow.

Shadow charged at Reiko delivering several good combos which Reiko ended up collapsing, as for the guards they ran off but ended up bumping into Sub-Zero and Cyrax who made quick work of the two guards.

"We heard fighting" said Sub-Zero as he came toward Shadow's aide.

"I didn't need help" said Shadow.

"Very good" said another voice it seemed like it was an average guard coming toward the trio but changed into Shang Tsang, "but you won't be able to handle me."

Shang Tsang fired a few fireballs at the trio knocking them all down, Shadow knew the only way to resolve the fight was to free Lien-Da and the other Dark Legionnaires from their cells. While Shang Tsang continued to attack Sub-Zero and Cyrax, Shadow used his chaos control to head toward a control panel where he knocked down a few guards before activating the switches to free the prisoners from their cells.

"About time you came" said Lien-Da.

"Let's take down this freak first before we go any forward" said Shadow referring to Shang Tsang.

Both Lien-Da and Shadow ended up ganging up on Shang Tsang straight from behind. Lien-Da ended up doing a sweep kick on Shang Tsang while Shadow ended up knocking him down. Some hi-tech handcuffs were placed on Shang Tsang in the hopes of using him as a bargaining chip against Shao Khan.

"I see where this is going" said Cyrax as he noticed the handcuffs around Shang Tsang's wrist.

"We should meet back with Raiden to report on this" said Sub-Zero.

"You two go and do that, I think I have another strategy in mind" said Shadow.

Meanwhile, Emperor Shao Khan was trying to get some information on what happened with a raid on one of his gulags that housed members of the Dark Legion. Quan Chi who was there with the Emperor knew he wasn't happy as Shang Tsang hadn't reported back to him yet.

"This is most disturbing" said Shao Khan to Quan Chi.

"But it is typical of his incompetence, he could have been captured by the Earth warriors" said Quan Chi.

"You go and investigate this matter why he is not responding to my calls" said Shao Khan.

As Quan Chi headed to investigate what happened with Shang Tsang, Reiko found himself in a cell next to Shang Tsang within the very gulag they originally housed the Dark Legion.

"You two will make perfect bargaining chips" said Lien-Da.

"For what purpose?" asked Reiko.

"You'll find out soon enough" laughed Lien-Da as she went off.

"I feel the Emperor isn't the only one after the Master Chaos Emerald" remarked Shang Tsang in the other cell.

"I can sense that as well" said Reiko.

Indeed both of Shao Khan's followers knew that the Emperor wasn't the only one after the amount of power the Master Chaos Emerald held indeed.


	8. LienDa's Deal

Chapter 8: Lien-Da's Deal

Both Shang Tsang and Reiko found themselves locked up in the very cells that once housed the Dark Legion members. The Dark Legionnaires were indeed guarding them, a certain Quan Chi had arrived onto the scene and was promptly greeted by two Dark Legionnaires.

"Stop, let him through" said Lien-Da who appeared just in the nick of time before a fight could break out, "you must be here to bargain with me?"

"What do you want?" asked Quan Chi.

"Follow me and you shall find out" replied Lien-Da.

As Quan Chi followed her, Shadow later joined up with her as they headed toward the cells of Shang Tsang and Reiko.

"I'll let your friends go on one condition, you give us access to where Shao Khan resides so that we can finish him off and take the Master Emerald for ourselves" said Lien-Da.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Quan Chi.

"We can give you whatever you want, why be a servant?" continued Lien-Da.

Quan Chi thought for a moment or two on the matter.

"Alright, I agree to it" said Quan Chi as he shook Lien-Da's hand.

"Good, you won't regret a thing" said Lien-Da.

The two Dark Legionnaires ended up freeing Shang Tsang and Reiko.

"Good, let them lead us to Shao Khan" said Shadow, "from there we'll take matters into our own hands."

As Shadow was indeed plotting with his own agenda, the Earth warriors and their Mobian counterparts were unaware of it as Sub-Zero and Cyrax had reported back to Raiden on raiding the gulag that Shao Khan had previously owned.

"The raid was successful, our ally Shadow had freed the prisoners" said Sub-Zero.

"Good, but it's not enough" said Raiden, "we must go forward, as we speak, Liu Kang and the other Earth warriors are already infiltrating Shao Khan's new palace."

Liu Kang along with Kitana, Sonic, Sally and a few other Freedom Fighters were already on a recon mission trying to penetrate the palace, meanwhile, Fujin was to create a diversion outside. A certain Goro noticed Fujin wondering outside.

"An intruder" said Goro.

"That's right, come and get me if you must" said Fujin.

"Gladly" laughed Goro.

Goro charged at Fujin, but the Wind God ended up creating a few mini tornados targeting Goro sending him flying into the air where Fujin ended up doing some air combos against him sending him flying straight down quite hard onto the ground. Goro ended getting himself up and charged at Fujin, he grabbed the Wind God and smashed his other two arms against him, but as he threw the Wind God down, the Wind God recovered from the attack.

"You're pathetic" laughed Goro.

"Let's see if you can do any better" said Fujin

As the Wind God and Goro raged on, Sonic and the others continued with their infiltration into the palace, they were ambushed by Reptile along with Rain.

"So, you think you can walk right in like this?" laughed Rain, "Without a fight?"

"I'm always good for one" said Sonic.

As Rain took on Sonic, Sally took on Reptile, Reptile brought a few of his brothers with him which the other Freedom Fighters along with Liu Kang and the other Earth warriors began to fight. Sally was able to keep Reptile at bay, as for Rain, it was rather a bit more difficult for Sonic to stop Rain. Rain was able to control Sonic where he was able to go when he fired a blue fireball at him. Sonic was eventually able to free himself from Rain and ended up doing a spin dash attack on Rain sending Rain flying into one of Reptile's friends.

"Come on" said Sally as she knocked down Reptile with Bunnie's help, "we have to get to the Master Emerald."

But as the Freedom Fighters and their Earth warrior allies were on their way toward the Master Emerald, Shao Khan didn't seem to care that his guard was let down with Quan Chi leading Lien-Da, Shadow and the other Dark Legionnaires to where he was holding Enerjak, Eggman and Mammoth Mongol.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Enerjak.

"We made a deal with him" said Lien-Da.

Quan Chi ends up promptly releasing Enerjak from his cell, along with Eggman and Mammoth Mongol.

"It's time for some payback" said Mammoth Mongol as he was eager to get revenge on Shao Khan.

"I'm game for that too" laughed Eggman.

Indeed, the Emperor had no idea that Quan Chi had betrayed him and soon he'll find out soon enough.


	9. Surprising Shao Khan

Chapter 9: Surprising Shao Khan

Shadow along with Lien-Da and the rest of the Dark Legion were ready to make their surprise assault on Shao Khan. The Emperor himself was still unaware that Quan Chi, Shang Tsang and Reiko all had double crossed him as he was just sitting on his high throne. He was hopeful to face the Freedom Fighters and the Earth warriors soon enough but hadn't counted on fighting someone he trusted so soon. A green skull fired from Quan Chi ended up knocking off the Emperor from his throne.

"What, who dares?" roared Shao Khan as he was about to pick up his crown, Shadow stepped on it and picked it up, "We dare."

The Emperor himself soon found himself facing members of the Dark Legion along with Lien-Da, Enerjak, Eggman, Mammoth Mongol and Shadow himself.

"But how?" asked Shao Khan.

"We had help" said Shadow.

"I should have known!" roared Shao Khan who wasn't but the least happy.

The Emperor took out his hammer and started to smash Shadow and members of the Dark Legion whom got in his way.

"It's time that I finally tap into that power of the Master Emerald!" roared Shao Khan.

The Emperor rammed his body against several Dark Legionnaires whom were trying to stop him eventually making his way toward the Master Emerald. Shadow had already used his chaos control powers to teleport himself right in front of him.

"Out of my way mortal!" roared Shao Khan.

"Make me" said Shadow.

Shao Khan charged at Shadow, and pummeled him against the Master Emerald. It gave the Emperor the chance to get a taste of the power the Master Emerald could offer. As the Emperor managed to feel the power of the Master Emerald he could feel his strength increase ten fold.

"There is no way that you'll ever beat me" laughed Shao Khan.

Shadow knew that he only had one trick up his sleeve to become Super Shadow as well to beat Shao Khan, but it'd be rather complicated as the Earth warriors and their Mobian counterparts had managed to make it into the throne room only to realize they had been beaten by Shadow and Shao Khan.

"It's too late!" cried Sonya as she noticed Shao Khan was charged up by the Master Emerald.

Rain who was eventually defeated by the Earth warriors was observing in the shadows watching them. He could see Sonic moving fast toward Shao Khan and Shadow.

"So, you have decided to also try to stop me mortal?" laughed Shao Khan, "I shall make you all pay!"

The Emperor with one lift of the hammer smashed it right into the ground which caused the Earth to shake beneath everyone, even Enerjak was surprised to find Shao Khan had become more powerful than him with absorbing the power of the Master Emerald.

"And here I thought I could only achieve that kind of power" said Enerjak.

"Same here" added Mammoth Mongol.

"There is no way that no one can defeat me!" laughed Shao Khan.

"Hey, I got an idea, you let me become Super Sonic and I'll finish this guy off" said Sonic, "we'll call it even."

"Fine" sighed Shadow who had no choice but to cooperate with Sonic.

Shadow decided to help provide for the distraction as the Emperor concentrated on Shadow, Sonic snuck around toward the Master Emerald itself, as the blue hedgehog began to absorb its power, he suddenly became Super Sonic.

"What?" cried Shao Khan who then bashed Shadow down, "You tricked me!"

"Now we're going to have a fairer fight" laughed Sonic.

"It won't matter, because I am always going to be a thousand times more powerful than you!" roared Shao Khan.

With one smash of the Emperor's hammer, Shao Khan sent everyone right up in the air and crashed right down. It shook so hard that Raiden could hear it from afar to which the Thunder God himself had to race against time to stop the Emperor from destroying everything.

"I just hope I am not too late!" cried Raiden.

As both Sonic and Shao Khan began to gear up and intensify their fight, the Emperor wouldn't know what'd happen next with his new foe charged up as much as he was to be ready for the upcoming fight.


	10. Super Powered Battle

Chapter 10: Super Powered Battle

Shao Khan and Sonic had transformed into their super forms ready for the final battle.

"There is no way that you can still be able to defeat me" said Shao Khan.

"Ha, I'm not planning to really find a way to defeat you, but I know a good strategy when I see one" said Sonic.

"Arrogant fool" laughed Shao Khan.

Shao Khan rammed himself against Sonic knocking him over, Raiden had arrived just in time to witness the fight between the two.

"No, I'm too late!" cried Raiden.

As for the Earth warriors, Mobians alike they were still fighting off Shao Khan's loyalists with the exception of Quan Chi, Shang Tsang and Reiko who had already turned the tables on the Emperor. Sonic ended up dashing right toward the Emperor and knocked him right down, but the Emperor was able to get up and smack the powered up hedgehog with his hammer.

"Ha, you shall never win over me!" laughed Shao Khan.

"There is but one strategy I think we'll be able to win here" whispered Quan Chi to Sonic.

"Why are you helping me pal?" asked Sonic.

"Believe me, I know what I'm talking about" replied Quan Chi.

Sonic then began to dash around the Emperor and his supporters whom were trying their best to maintain their balance. Quan Chi then utters some magical words to which he then fires a green skull toward the Emperor and his supporters. The green skull ended up being really a tool by Quan Chi into creating a portal, Sonic's fast speeding around the Emperor caused to also help create the portal with his powers from the Master Chaos Emerald, as the portal opened up, the Emperor and his supporters soon found themselves being sucked right through.

"No!" cried Shao Khan as he could feel he was losing his powers altogether.

The Emperor and his supporters ended up being sucked right through the portal itself, as neither one of them could try to hold on with all their might. As each one flew right into the portal, the portal ended up closing once Shao Khan himself flew right into it to which the Earth warriors and Mobians alike were shocked to see this happen.

"I must say, I am most impressed" said Enerjak to Quan Chi.

"Well, it seems our job here is done" said Raiden, "come on, we'll head back to Earth Realm."

As the Mobians rejoiced knowing that Shao Khan was sent away, the Emperor himself found himself in the Netherrealm, the home of Quan Chi, Noob Sabiot and more importantly Shinnok. Shinnok glared down at Shao Khan and his followers who found themselves in his domain.

"You are such fools to have tried that" said Shinnok, "I on the other hand am already in contact with Black Doom, he is willing to cooperate with us for any future invasions."

Shinnok along with Quan Chi, Shang Tsang and Reiko were indeed preparing for a return of Black Doom which would fit with Shadow's agenda as he was consolidating power with Enerjak into making a deal. As for the Mobians and the Earth warriors alike, they would have zero knowledge of anything like this would ever happen again at least for now.


End file.
